


First Night

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [1]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bone, Gen, Loss of Eye, Werewolf, Werewolfjfk, comedy in the first part, transformation happens at the end if it’s hard to tell, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: JFK decides to take a stroll at night to clear his head, but gets more than he bargained for when this one encounter would end up changing his entire life.
Series: Werewolf JFK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before I guess all we’ve got is each other now, and is the first fic on the timeline

The cold air hit JFK’s face as he walked down a small forest path, his sense of ease broken only by the branches that would sometimes hit him in the face, and the odd noises that he’d sometimes hear from far away. He, surprisingly, wasn’t that cold with just his usual attire on when walking outside on a late November night. This wasn’t something that he was used to doing alone, but it was too late to call up Gandhi so that he could join him. Besides, it wasn’t like he was gonna be out here for long. In fact, he was already walking back out of the woods after only 10 minutes. He had been humming songs for his Snowflake Day album that he was working on the whole time, and he’d laugh to himself whenever he’d remember a gay lyric.

“Hey Kennedy!”

Great, there goes his train of thought. He didn’t recognize that voice, but he was wondering if this would end up being a guy trying to sell him some “drugs.” He was still trying to figure out how he got high off of something that couldn’t actually get you high, or how it was “all in his head.” 

“Er uh, yeah?” JFK asked, turning around to the source of the noise. Wait, why can’t he see anything? Oh wait, is that-

“You’ve got some serious nerves walking here.”

That certainly startled JFK, but not as much as where the voice came from. It was...a dog? Nope, that was a wolf, and a HUGE one at that. It was almost all black expect for the lines of gray in its..hair? Wait, since when did Wolves have hair? Hold on, since when did they have thumbs? Most importantly, since when could they speak?!

“Uh, you talkin’ to me?” The teen clone asked, pointing at himself. The strange wolf rolled his eyes at that.

“Who else would I be talking to kid? You’re on pack territory, though I suppose you didn’t know that. It’s not as if you heard my warning growls and just ignored them!” The wolf snarled at him. JFK simply stood there with a blank expression for a few moments before he started laughing, which irritated and confused the Wolf even more. 

“You’re an, uh, real funny guy!” JFK said in between his laughter, which made the wolf feel like he had popped a vein in anger. His eye twitched as he made deep growls from his throat.

“Do you not realize the danger you’re in?!” The wolf raised his voice like a frustrated child, his fur puffing up. JFK started laughing even harder at this, falling to the forest floor.

“Heh, yeah right! I’ll, er uh, wake up before you can lay a claw on me!” JFK remarked, his confidence showing as he regained his composure. The wolf’s eyes narrowed at that, then he sat down and lifted his forelegs up in front of him. Everything he had read up about the clones at daytime led him to the conclusion that JFK wasn’t exactly the brightest, but he still hadn’t of anticipated this. The sheer absurdity of it caused him to start laughing too.

“You...think you’re dreaming?! What are you, stupid? Oh wait, I already know the answer to that question. You want me to prove to you that this isn’t a dream, kid?” The wolf exclaimed, his sharp and large teeth more exposed than before now that he was smiling. JFK being insulted made him stop laughing, and he puffed out his chest. The wolf began to slowly walk towards him, the blue light from the moon shining down on his black fur.

“Hey! Don’t you, er, laugh at me smart guy! You wanna get socked?” JFK said, lifting his fists up. The wolf simply continued to walk forward, the teen clone being able to see more and more detail on his face. His eyes were yellow with slitted cat-like pupils, his teeth were long and sharp like needles, and the fur around his mouth was stained with blood. Drool was seeping out of the wolf’s mouth as he made deep threatening growls. JFK was admittedly a bit intimidated at this point, but he certainly didn’t show it in his actions. The wolf could see it in his eyes though.

“Okay, I’m giving you 5 seconds to ru-“  
The wolf tried to say before being socked in the jaw. He made a surprised mix of a grunt and a whine as he fell on his side, momentarily stunned.  
He saw that JFK was leaning down now with his arms on his knees, and he had a smug look on his face.

“Heh, some dream monster you are! You couldn’t even-“  
JFK didn’t get a chance to finish before he felt sharp pain along his eye. He made a sound of surprise as he fell back onto the ground, which was quickly followed by sounds of pain. When he moved his hand over his left eye, he realized just how much blood there was. What was even more worrying was that everything was still black in that eye even when he pulled the hand away. He tried opening the eye and looking around, but he had no success.

“The hell you’d do?!” JFK shouted, standing back up while attempting to wipe some of the blood off of his face. He didn’t get a response in the form of words, but instead in the form of the wolf using his claws to slice his legs. This forced JFK to fall back down again, as the new searing pain in the open wounds on his legs made standing too difficult. He quickly looked around him for something he could use, and when he found a fairly big rock he threw it at the wolf’s chest. The wolf made another whine of pain, and coughed up blood on the path beneath him. JFK used this opportunity to try and stand by holding onto the tree he was near, and his legs shook violently as pressure was put on them. 

“You- You still think this is a dream?” The wolf said between coughs as he regained his composure. JFK wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, or maybe he was just trying to focus on staying standing. The lack of vision in one eye was disorienting him, and the pain in his face and legs made it hard to think. How the hell was he supposed to run away when he could barely stand? His best option now was to fight this wolf off, dream or not.

“Don’t...matter! I’m still, uh, gonna kick your ass!” JFK said after moments of painful silence, now sounding more afraid than confident. He cursed under his breath as he finally stood on his own, his legs shaking less now. That’s when the wolf pounced on his chest, leaving deep gashes on his chest as he tore through the sweater and flesh like paper. For good measure, he also made small slices on the teen’s cheek, side of his neck, and ears. JFK yelled in pain before throwing the wolf as hard as he could off of him at a tree. The wolf’s head collided with the tree, and he fell onto the path with blood seeping down his muzzle and staining his fur.

“This...shouldn’t be...this difficult....God am I getting old?” The wolf huffed as he got back up, that last part more to himself. How was a teenage boy making him this worn out? This was downright embarrassing. The blood from his head got in his eyes, and he sat down so that he could wipe it away with his forelegs. JFK meanwhile was surprised that he wasn’t choking on his own blood, didn’t the wolf slash at his neck? He was now losing much more blood than before thanks to his chest wounds, the white stripe on his sweater dyed almost completely red. He placed his free hand on his chest and quickly pulled away as the pain was made worse, leaving his palm caked in blood.

“A-Am I dying?” JFK asked breathlessly as he stared at the blood on his hand. He’d never gotten this hurt before, not even when he fell onto a table from the school roof and broke his leg. It was like he was in a horror monster movie, and he was just another victim to whatever the hell sat on the other side of the path.  
That’s when the wolf suddenly let out a deep and chilling roar.

The next thing JFK knew, he felt what could only be described as the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life as the wolf sprang forward and sank its teeth into his arm. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but no sound came out as he was once again pulled down to the forest floor. He kicked desperately at the wolf’s chest, but the pain in his legs made it hard to do much. He could feel the teeth sinking deeper and deeper, and let out a sharp cry of pain as the wolf suddenly tugged his arm towards it. A sudden loud snap let JFK know that his arm had been broken before it could register as agonizing in his head, but he was given no brevity from that as the wolf’s second tug sent a new kind of pain through him. He’d broken his arm several times before, but his shoulder had never dislocated until now. It was at this moment that JFK realized that if he didn’t act now, this hellhound was going to rip his arm off.

“Let, er, go of me!!” JFK finally managed to yell after a few moments of breathing in. He used the hand that was once holding onto a tree to hit the Werewolf harder than he ever had anything in his life on the head. The wolf’s eyes suddenly drooped as the rest of him went limp. Within moments, his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the forest path. Once JFK was sure that the wolf was knocked out cold, he carefully but quickly used his free arm to release the nearly torn-off arm. Seeing the extent of the injuries on his arm combined with all the pain hitting him made his stomach turn violently.

“G-God, what are you?” He asked hoarsely to the unconscious creature in front of him before retching on the roots of the large tree he was near.  
He thankfully didn’t retch much at all on himself, but it was still disgusting to him. It was then that he realized that tears were in his eyes, and as he wiped his face of bile and blood his vision became blurrier. He tried to choke back the sobs that were escaping him, but the amount of pain he was in proved to be enough to send him over the edge. Little noise was made as the large amount of tears fell down his face and onto the ground, and he winced as they got into his cheek and neck wounds.

“S-Stop it Jack, y-you’re a K-Kennedy!” The teen blubbered as his body began to shake. His sobs grew louder before he realized that he needed to get out of here, and fast. Clutching onto his broken and mauled arm, he slowly got up and stared daggers at the wolf on the ground near him. He would’ve spit on it if his face wasn’t currently in pain. After a few shaky steps, he looked up at the night sky to see that the moon was glowing a pale blue. Wait, wasn’t it yellow before? As the moonlight washed over him, he felt a sudden burst of abject terror and dread as the pain around his body began to change. It now felt like he was on fire, especially his arm and where his left eye once was.

“I-I just gotta get home-“  
JFK didn’t even get to finish his sentence before pain shot through him like he had been struck by lighting, and he fell face first. The pain in his arm and left eye intensified as he could’ve sworn he felt them repairing themselves, but that wasn’t as important to him at that moment as the claws currently growing from his other hand.

~

For the rest of the night after that moment, Jack’s memory and mind went black. The only things he could remember were the feelings themselves, which he described as excruciating pain and sheer terror.


End file.
